Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the disclosure generally relate to field of mechanical equipment technique, in particularly to a substrate support structure, a vacuum drying apparatus and a method for vacuum drying a substrate.
Description of the Related Art
During manufacturing a liquid crystal display, it is necessary to vacuum dry and bake a substrate with film layers processed by a coating process. When vacuum drying and baking the substrate, a robotic arm is required to place the substrate onto a support structure. When placing the substrate by the robotic arm, a part of the substrate will firstly contact with the support structure. As the robotic arm moves downward, the substrate can be completely placed onto the support structure. When other parts of the substrate contact with the support structure, the part of the substrate firstly contacting with the substrate would slide relative to the support structure. Since a top end of the support structure is very sharp, a bottom of the substrate is easily scratched. In addition, a vibration and shifting of the robotic arm during the downward movement will also cause the bottom of the substrate to be scratched.
In order to avoid the problem as described above, as shown in FIG. 1, the substrate support in the prior art comprises a support pin 01, a top end of which is provided with a support disc 02 for supporting the substrate.
Since an area of the support disc 02 is relative large, the support disc 02 will easily contact with a pixel region when supporting the substrate, which may result in a poor quality of the substrate. In addition, marks would be easily generated on the substrate due to the contact of the support disc 02 with the substrate during baking, which may result in an uneven brightness.